My Dear Sensei
by NaruGalletas
Summary: La tortuosa rutina de un joven de preparatoria se ve felizmente cambiada cuando un nuevo profesor llega a su escuela. ¿Quien es aquel hombre y porque le hace sentir de aquella manera? SaiGenos. AU. Dedicado con amor para mi querido fandom.
1. Nuevo profesor, Nuevos senti

¡BIEN! Aqui estamos otra vez en las andadas.

Ya no me disculpare por no actualizar mis demas trabajos, ya se que no tengo perdon de Deus.  
He estado mortalmente ocupada pero mi amor por el SaiGenos es tan grande que quema con la intensidad de mil soles, asi que... pues necesitaba escribir sobre ellos YA.

No creo tener nada mas que decir que amo con toda mi asquerosa alma el SaiGenos y One Punch Man, que obviamente no soy yo la autora de OPM, de serlo seria millonaria y el SaiGenos seria canon.

Espero de corazon que disfruten este fic mucho mas de lo que yo disfrute escribiendolo~  
Enjoy It.~

* * *

My Dear Sensei  
Capitulo Uno.  
Nuevo profesor, Nuevos sentimientos.

Aquella era una agradable y cálida mañana en la ciudad Z o así lo percibía un joven de cabello rubio y ojos dorados llamado Genos Kuseno, aquel era su primer día de clases en su segundo año de preparatoria, aunque en realidad no estaba ni emocionado o ansioso por aquel suceso, para el seria repetir una rutina interminable que solo terminaría con su título universitario, lo cual diariamente lo aburría.

El era el nieto de uno de los más afamados científicos de todo Tokyo, por lo cual no era de extrañar que su nieto era alguien sumamente brillante, lo aprendía todo a una velocidad impresionante, además de poseer una envidiable memoria fotografía y un alto nivel de retención en cuanto a información se habla, por lo cual nunca tenia la necesidad de estudiar, solo de poner atención en clases era suficiente para él, aunque eso le dejaba una especie de vacío, si bien había otras compañeras como Fubuki o Tatsumaki que aprendían realmente rápido y con poco esfuerzo como él, a veces envidiaba a sus demás compañeros, los cuales veía batallar e incluso celebrar sus calificaciones apenas aprobatorias como una gran hazaña.

Termino de arreglar su gakuran y observo su reloj, estaba en tiempo perfecto para desayunar con calma e irse tranquilamente al instituto. Una vez que termino de observarse y notar que no le faltara nada bajo para desayunar, como siempre su abuelo no se encontraba en casa así que se preparo un desayuno sencillo de huevos revueltos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

Cuando termino de comer tomo sus cosas y como todas las veces que salía de casa hacia una reverencia al altar que había para sus padres cerca de la puerta principal, los progenitores del rubio habían fallecido ya hace 10 años cuando Genos solo tenía 7 años, si bien aun los extrañaba ya no dolía tanto como antes.

El instituto no estaba lejos de su casa o eso era lo que el pensaba, se encontraba a unas 6 estaciones de metro y la entrada al subterráneo estaba a 3 cuadras de su casa por lo cual simplemente tenía que ser cuidadoso con los tiempos para no llegar tarde. Una vez en el metro Genos se preguntaba si de nuevo sus días serian así, tan repetitivos y vacios, lo único que le causaba algún tipo de emoción eran las peleas callejeras a las que clandestinamente asistía y de las cuales era participe, pero estas se organizaban una vez por semana a menos que surgiera algún contratiempo por lo cual el resto del tiempo pasaba de maneras tortuosas y lentas para el de ojos dorados.

Llego a su escuela sin mayores problemas y la observo antes de entrar, había convencido a su abuelo para inscribirlo en una escuela pública a diferencia de las privadas en las que había estado desde guardería hasta secundaria, aquella petición fue un vano intento de tratar de tener otro tipo de gente a su alrededor, que fuera más interesante, pero no logro nada, a excepción de un chico extraño de tez clara y cabello negro de su clase con el cual inmediatamente comenzó una rivalidad de nombre Sonic Kaji el cual parecía tener algo en su contra ya que siempre buscaba pelea o gastarle alguna broma de mal gusto.

Como costumbre de todos los inicios de año fue a buscarse en las listas notando que había quedado en la misma clase, la A; también logro ver nombres conocidos, como los de Tatsumaki, Fubuki, Tank Top y para su disgusto, Sonic.

Genos no era alguien muy social que digamos, si bien trataba a todos de maneras respetuosas no tenía ningún tipo de amistad con los demás, la persona que más le hablaba era Sonic y todo por molestarlo.

Mientras caminaba a su salón pudo escuchar algunos cuchicheos de las alumnas de tercero acerca de que un profesor de la escuela, PriPri-sensei, el cual había sido el profesor responsable de la clase A, había sido encarcelado por acosar sexualmente a un joven, por lo cual habría un profesor nuevo en la escuela.

Aquello sonaba medianamente alentador para Genos, quizás su nuevo profesor fuera más interesante ya que sinceramente el anterior le daba perturbación hasta cierto punto.

No término de dar tres pasos dentro del gimnasio de la escuela para que Sonic le lanzara una bola de papel a la cara, la cual rápidamente atrapo antes de que esta impactara en su rostro, inmediatamente escucho como el otro chasqueaba la lengua.

-¿Molesto por fallar como siempre, Sonic? – Si bien era verdad que el pelinegro era alguien bastante molesto, se divertía haciéndole enfadar.

-El año apenas empieza – dijo al tiempo que rápidamente volvía a repetir la acción pero en una velocidad a la cual el otro no logro notar, logrando que el papel esta vez sí le golpeara.

Genos estaba dispuesto a darle una buena paliza a aquel idiota pero la voz del director pidiendo que se formaran en filas le detuvo. "Que buena suerte tienes, infeliz." Pensó el rubio antes de acomodarse para escuchar atentamente a su director.

-Bienvenidos estudiantes de la preparatoria Suwaipu, esperamos que como siempre hayan mantenido el nombre de la escuela en alto y se hubiesen comportada de manera correcta y responsable durante sus vacaciones. – el director Bang, un hombre de edad pero de un carácter fuerte y amable, hizo una pausa para mirar a todos sus alumnos y aclararse la garganta – Como algunos ya estarán informados, por situaciones fuera de nuestro control el profesor PriPri ya no será parte de nuestra escuela por lo cual la clase A tendrá un nuevo asesor, el cual espero que todos traten con el respeto que se merece. En otros aspectos…

El director siguió con su acostumbrado discurso, dándole a los nuevos la bienvenida y exaltando los valores principales de la escuela pero Genos dejo de poner atención, buscaba con la mirada por todo el gimnasio al nuevo profesor pero no logro observar a alguien nuevo, para cuando volvió a poner atención a su director este ya había terminado de dar su discurso y las filas comenzaban a romperse para ir todos a sus aulas.

Una vez en el salón todos estaban intrigados por su nuevo profesor ya que incluso al pasar lista para la primera hora lo hizo otro profesor, lo cual causo aun mas curiosidad en los alumnos, no fue hasta antes de que pasaran el nombre de Genos que la puerta fue abierta de manera rápida y sin delicadeza.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre un hombre alto y complexión un poco musculosa de cabello negro el cual respiraba un poco agitado intentando regular su respiración.

Eso llamo bastante la atención del rubio, jamás en sus 13 años de estudiante había pasado algo similar, por un momento aquel hombre poso su mirada en el rubio causando que este se quedara estático, aquella mirada era extraña, profunda pero al mismo tiempo tranquila, jamás había conocido a nadie que mirara de la forma en la que aquel hombre lo hacía.

-Lamento el retraso pero me surgió un contratiempo – dijo de manera indiferente al otro profesor, el cual solo le entrego la carpeta de la lista de estudiantes y reprendiéndole un poco por llegar tarde, el Profesor King era así.

El pelinegro siguió pasando lista como si nunca hubiera llegado tarde, los alumnos estaban curiosos, querían saber el nombre de su profesor. Una vez que termino de pasar lista se volteo hacia la pizarra para tomar un gis y comenzar a escribir en esta.

Por un momento Genos aparto la mirada de su profesor para observar a la clase la cual se encontraba tan intrigada como el mismo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de el pelinegro mayor.

-Bien chicos, mi nombre es Furukawa Saitama, les agradecería que no me llamaran por mi apellido, Saitama-sensei está bien para mí. A partir de hoy seré el asesor de la clase A, cualquier problema diríjanse directamente a mí, espero no causen muchos problemas.

Aquel pequeño discurso lo dijo con el mismo desgano con el que se había disculpado, lo cual exaspero a su compañera de baja estatura y cabello verde la cual comenzó a reñirle al profesor.

-Te veré después de clases en el aula de castigos – dijo sin más haciendo que la otra se callara rápidamente pero notoriamente molesta.

Genos estaba tan concentrado en analizar a su nuevo profesor que no logro darse cuenta de que Sonic había vuelto a lanzarle una bola de papel la cual hubiera impactado contra su cabeza a no ser porque Saitama rápidamente se había movido de lugar para atrapar la bola de papel con una mano. El rubio quedo impresionado ¡El sensei estaba hasta el otro lado del aula! ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido para lograr atrapar aquel papel?

-Tu, el de atrás, tu nombre. – hablo dirigiéndose claramente a Sonic.

-Sonic Kaji, Furukawa-sensei – respondió el otro intentando molestar a su profesor llamándole por su apellido.

-Muy bien Panic, también te veré en el aula de castigos después de clases.

La cara del de los ojos grises era un poema, estaba notoriamente enojado y sonrojado por la carcajada general que había dado el salón entero por la manera en la que el sensei le había llamado.

-¡Es Sonic! ¡SONIC, IMBECIL! –

Saitama por su parte solo se acerco al de pelo negro tomándolo por un brazo para así obligarlo a levantarse y llevarlo a la oficina del director no sin antes decirle a la clase que lo verían al final del día.

Después de aquello todo paso como normalmente, las clases, la hora del almuerzo, las constantes quejas de Tatsumaki, los repetidos intentos de fastidio de Sonic, todo era igual, era como si Saitama-sensei solo hubiera sido obra de su imaginación, a no ser porque los demás compañeros mencionaban al sensei, el cual no regreso al final del día como había dicho volviendo a causar revuelo en sus estudiantes.

Rápidamente pasaron los días hasta llegar al viernes; todos los días de la semana aquel nuevo profesor no dejaba de sorprenderlos, descubrieron también que el seria su nuevo profesor de educación física y en la primera clase se encargo de volver a dejar anonadados a todos con sus increíbles habilidades, como su velocidad o su fuerza aunque este no parecía esforzarse demasiado.

Genos por su parte dejo de un lado sus pensamientos hacia su sensei para enfocarlos en la pelea clandestina que se llevaría a cabo esa noche cerca de una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad aunque aquello no asustaba al ojidorado, sino todo lo contrario.

Se alisto como de costumbre, pantalón y chaqueta negros con una playera sin mangas blanca, tenis rojos y una gorra también negra; salió de su casa sin mayores problemas ya que su abuelo como de costumbre trabajaría hasta tarde o incluso no llegaría a la casa hasta el amanecer.

Una vez en el lugar todo fluyo como de costumbre, hombres pelando hasta que el otro ya no pudiera mas mientras que otros apostaban, aquella noche había un peleador nuevo, un tipo de gran tamaño con una fuerza colosal que se hacía nombrar Asura Kabuto, parecía que por más que le golpeaban este no sentía dolor.

Fue allí cuando llego el turno de Genos, justamente contra aquel hombre, el rubio era realmente rápido y sus patadas era su fuerte resultado de practicar tae kwon do gran parte de su niñez y pubertad.

Aunque el de ojos dorados estaba atacando con sus mejores golpes el otro no se inmutaba, ni siquiera se movía y el rubio comenzaba a sentirse impotente, no fue hasta que aquel hombre se dispuso a golpearlo en que sintió un dolor que jamás había experimentado, aquel puñetazo le había dolido más que todos los demás golpes que alguna vez había recibido y de aquel golpe siguieron otros provocando que rápidamente comenzara a sangrar, sentía la sangre en su boca y el calor de la misma en su rostro, aquella bestia no tenía intención de ser mas condescendiente o delicado solo porque se trataba de un muchacho, Genos pronto comenzó a tener miedo, sentía que moriría si seguían golpeándole de aquella manera, observo como otro golpe se dirigía directo a su rostro y solo cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto que jamás llego.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para notar a un hombre frente a el que había parado el golpe de Kabuto con una sola mano, era increíble; el hombre parecía molesto, al parecer nadie había igualado su fuerza antes así que rápidamente centro su ira en el sujeto que había salvado al rubio, no fue hasta que Genos enfoco la vista en aquel individuo que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su nuevo profesor, Saitama.

Observo toda la pelea aun adolorido, Asura no era capaz de darle un golpe al pelinegro, no lo igualaba en velocidad por lo mismo no logro ver cuando Saitama le golpeo rápidamente en la boca del abdomen con una fuerza increíble, dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente.

-Si no quieren que les de una paliza a todos será mejor que se larguen de una buena vez. – dijo sin titubeos el de los ojos negros.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar estaba vacío, solo se encontraban Genos y su sensei el cual se aproximaba a el, Kuseno se esperaba un gran regaño junto con un tortuoso discurso sobre el y la seguridad hacia su persona pero solo encontró una mano extendida frente a él.

-¿Estás bien? – Ver a aquel hombre, debajo de la luz de la luna, sin recriminarle nada ni regañarlo si no preguntarle genuinamente por su bienestar le hizo sonrojarse ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que estaba teniendo?

-Yo… estoy bien… - dijo intentando levantarse pero fue inútil, tenía demasiado dolor incluso para caminar, su sonrojo incremento al sentir como el mayor se inclinaba frente a el de espaldas a lo cual solo atino a abrazarse lo más fuerte que pudo a los hombros del pelinegro y este a su vez pasaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda como punto de apoyo.

-Te llevare a mi casa y allí podrás llamar a la tuya para que tus padres vengan por ti.

Genos no se atrevió a corregirle diciéndole que no tenia padres, solo recargo su cabeza contra la espalda de su sensei, dejando que todo el cansancio de la pelea, su miedo, su estrés y su alivio cuando se vio salvado por el mayor le vencieran para así poder dormir mientras era cargado por su sensei.

Antes de conciliar el sueño, Genos pensó que quizás Saitama-sensei seria mas que solo un profesor peculiar, pensó… no, deseo que asi fuera, deseo poder conocer aun mas a su sensei, deseo poder ser de ayuda a su sensei pero sobre todo, deseo saber cual era aquel extraño y embriagador sentimiento que estaba teniendo mientras aspiraba el olor a bosque que desprendía el cuerpo de Saitama.

* * *

Los amo people

See ya in the next cap.

Vanilla Kiss~


	2. Conociendo a Sensei, un cálido hogar

Yeeeeeeey aqui con el segundo cap, bien, las aclaraciones.

Se supone que estaria (segun yo) subiendo un capitulo cada semana, en domingo BUT por motivos fuera de mi control (me enferme horriblemente) esto no pudo ser, asi que ademas de enfermarme tuve que ponerme al corriente con trabajos en la uni y ahora estoy que me muero pero no queria dejarlos asi en ascuas y pues... aqui esta el segundo cap :33

Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que los/las amo, en verdad no tienen idea.

He aqui las respuestas:

ZakuryMinashiro: No tienes idea, de verdad, no la tienes, de lo feliz que me haz hecho con tu comentario, es como cuando Santa te traia exactamente lo que habias pedido de navidad y una pelota como plus.~ Aqui esta la conti uwur espero te guste y bueno, segun yo no seria un semi AU pero todo puede pasar en esta vida (?) okay okay no xD No comas ansias, ya veras como transcurre la historia ;3 de momento este cap es mas largo de los que acostumbro a hacer asi que solo espero te agrade y si me complaces con tu adorable presencia en la cajita de reviews volveras a hacerme feliz.~

Macori Alpha: Jajajajajajaja creeme, tambien ya tenia yo muchas ansias de un fic con este universo asi que como no lo tenia lo fabrique yo (?) LOL, en fin uwu espero te agrade la continuacion y si vuelvo a verte en la cajita de comentarios me harias arto arto feliz~

Bueno, ahora sin mas al fic.

Enjoy It.~

* * *

My Dear Sensei

Capitulo Dos.

Conociendo a Sensei, un nuevo y cálido hogar.

Despertó al escuchar una voz llamándole, así que comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que su visión fuera nítida.

Lo primero que observo fue a su sensei, sentado a su lado observándolo a lo cual volvió a sonrojarse levemente ¿Por qué tenía aquella reacción? No era como si antes no le hubiera sostenido la mirada a otra persona pero bueno… a saber porque.

Lo segundo que noto fue que estaba vendado, tenía una venda cubriéndole parte de la frente y otra en su abdomen, un vendolete en su ceja y también noto que la herida en su labio había dejado de sangrar. Y lo tercero pero no menos importante que noto es que no estaba usando su ropa, si no una pijama a rayas azul con blanco que notoriamente le quedaba grande; volvió a sonrojarse ¡Sensei le había cambiado de ropa! ¿Podía ser aquello más vergonzoso? No solo le encontró rompiendo el reglamento de la escuela al estar asistiendo a eventos clandestinos, sino que además le salvo y protegió para después llevarle a su casa, curarle y ponerlo cómodo.

\- S-sensei… – no entendía ni siquiera porque ahora comenzaba a tartamudear, quizás era el conjunto de todas aquellas cosas vergonzosas que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? No quería despertarte pero tu teléfono sonó y conteste, hablaba un tal Dr. Kuseno, pregunto por ti y le dije quien era yo y la dirección de mi casa, se escuchaba muy alterado.

Tan pronto como el mayor dijo aquello Genos intento moverse rápidamente para tomar su móvil, pero tan rápido como se levanto volvió a recostarse, aun le dolía el cuerpo, si bien era menos aun no podía moverse con normalidad.

Fue allí cuando escucharon como alguien llamaba a la puerta a lo cual Saitama se levando con calma para abrirla dejando ver a un señor de estatura baja y un curioso corte de cabello en forma de hongo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Genos?! – pregunto al pelinegro al mismo tiempo que este le daba permiso de entrar a su hogar, indicando con la mirada donde se encontraba el rubio.

Genos creyó que su abuelo le iba a regañar y reñir pero no se quejaría, lo tenía merecido pero lo único que recibió de su abuelo fue un fuerte abrazo a la par que sentía unas cálidas lagrimas mojarle el hombro donde este había recargado su cabeza.

\- Genos… estaba tan preocupado… llegue a casa y… y… no estabas, me preocupe… llame tantas veces como pude a tu teléfono pero no contestabas… - fue allí donde el anciano se alejo un poco del rubio para verlo entre feliz y molesto - ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando al entrar a ese tipo de lugares? Tu profesor me lo a explicado todo ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligrosos que son esos lugares? ¡Podrían haberte hecho aun más que esto! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Saitama-san no hubiera estado allí?...

El de los ojos dorados no tenía el valor de mirar a su abuelo a la cara, le había decepcionado, fallado, se sentía mal y culpable de todo eso, el sabia lo mucho que su abuelo le quería y aun asi había decidido asistir a aquellos eventos, no sabía que decirle, ya que su abuelo tenía razón en todo aquello que le estaba diciendo.

\- Señor Kuseno, tranquilícese, el chico está bien, cure sus heridas y todo este tiempo a estado durmiendo. Lo revise, no tiene ningún hueso roto, solo tendrá moretones varios días o semanas. – dijo tranquilamente el hombre de cabello negro frente a ellos a lo cual el anciano se volteo hacia Saitama para después hacer un dogeza. – No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecido que me siento con usted Saitama-san.

\- Por favor, levántese, esto no es necesario, solo hice lo que cualquiera haría.

Genos que escuchaba en silencio todo lo que si sensei decía sabía que era mentira, no cualquier persona haría lo que él hizo, no cualquiera se detendría a ayudar a un chico desconocido, su sensei no era una persona cualquiera, aunque no le conociera bien, sabía que no lo era.

\- Saitama-san, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted no dude en pedírmelo. –

\- De verdad, no se preocupe, todo está bien.

Y así fue como con una escueta despedida y la promesa del rubio sobre no volver a asistir a esa clase de lugares el anciano y el chico regresaron a su casa.

\- Saitama-san es una persona sumamente humilde y honrada. – decía su abuelo en voz alta aunque más para el mismo, aunque Genos pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

El fin de semana paso sin mayores complicaciones, al ser su abuelo doctor y tener medicamentos y utensilios médicos a la mano Genos se recupero realmente rápido ya que para el lunes ya solo tenía que seguir usando la venda del abdomen y el pequeño vendolete en su ceja.

La escuela tampoco represento algún tipo de inconveniente, en realidad todo siguió su ritmo normal a excepción de que ahora cada anuncio que su sensei tenía que darles o en cada clase en la que él fuera el titular ponía total y completa atención, Saitama-sensei se había ganado su total admiración, si bien antes solo era curiosidad después de haberle visto pelear realmente no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera una fuerte admiración y respeto por el pelinegro.

Aunque, había otra cosa que le molestaba y eso era que por culpa de personas que solo buscaban problemas en la escuela sensei tuviera que quedarse a supervisarlos. Si bien había varios alumnos alguien que era una constante era Sonic, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a molestar mas y mas a al pelinegro pero normalmente sus planes no salían como esperaba, ya que el sensei se lo tomaba todo tan despreocupadamente que el que terminaba frustrado era el chico y no el sensei.

Eso era otra cosa que había notado en Saitama-sensei, no era el mejor profesor, no intentaba sobre salir como otros tantos, no buscaba la aprobación del director de la escuela para un posible ascenso, era altamente indiferente a demasiadas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor... y todo aquello eran cosas que Genos no comprendía ya que aquel sujeto tenía todas y cada una de las cualidades para ser un excelente profesor, sin mencionar que era a su manera una excelente persona.

Exactamente al mes de que su abuelo descubriera su gusto por las peleas clandestinas y le castigara a no salir hasta nuevo aviso fue que el anciano le hizo una pregunta extraña al rubio.

 _"Genos ¿Qué es lo que piensas sobre Saitama-san?"_

Aquella pregunta le había descolocado demasiado, ni siquiera cuando el joven asistía a escuelas privadas su abuelo se había preocupado por cómo eran o dejaban de ser los profesores del rubio con el así que solo contesto sinceramente, que si bien lo consideraba una persona bastante peculiar (por no decir extraña) era el primer profesor que rompía todo el esquema de lo que como estudiante conocía como un profesor, aunque esto no era malo, sino todo lo contrario, encontraba en Saitama-sensei alguien inspirador y digno de admiración.

Su abuelo al parecer encontró satisfactoria aquella respuesta, se levanto y se despidió suavemente de su nieto solo avisándole que mañana saldrían después de desayunar.

El rubio esperaba que fuera una salida casual, como la que normalmente tenían él y su abuelo cuando en contadas ocasiones el anciano tenía un tiempo libre y podía salir con su nieto pero en el momento en el que había encontrado una gran maleta que reconoció como suya interiormente se asusto. Quizás su abuelo había sopesado la idea de mandarlo a una escuela militar o un internado, frunció suavemente el ceño, si bien se sentía avergonzado de aquella actitud que había tomado y sabia que había tomado riesgos innecesarios no creía que aquello hubiese sido para tanto… quizás para su abuelo si había sido demasiado… no lo sabía, solo había atinado a sentirse entre triste y herido; su abuelo después de todo era la única familia que tenia, la única persona en su vida ahora así que pensar en que aquel bondadoso hombre pensara en alejarle de su lado por un error que cometió, le dolía mas de lo que el mismo se podría prestar a admitir.

Respiro profundo y decidió que fuera lo que fuera que su abuelo decidiera para el posiblemente sería lo mejor, el nunca le había llevado la contra a su abuelo y este en recompensa al buen comportamiento de su nieto le recompensaba con pequeños caprichos que este pudiera tener, como lo fueron en su tiempo las clases de tae kwon do a las que se le permitieron asistir.

El camino se hizo largo gracias al silencio entre nieto y abuelo, por una parte el rubio no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que le esperaba mientras que el anciano solo se limitaba a observar por la ventana, como reflexionando sobre todas las decisiones que estaba tomando en ese momento.

Pronto llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos que el rubio reconoció al instante, no era otro si no donde vivía su sensei, Genos observo completamente desconcertado a su abuelo y el anciano supuso que no tenía sentido seguir ignorando todo eso que el mismo había decidido.

\- Genos… supongo que todo este misterioso viaje te tiene ansioso y te a llenado de dudas pero veo que reconoces el lugar al que hemos venido. – el anciano tomo un poco de aire, no muy cómodo con sus propias palabras – A partir de hoy, vivirás con tu sensei, el será tu tutor.

El rostro de Genos era todo un poema, no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente a toda esa información, una parte de si mismo estaba totalmente feliz de que sería capaz de conocer a su maestro aun más que cualquier persona en su clase, otra parte no estaba seguro de que todo aquello fuera una buena idea y por ultimo no tenía ni la menor idea del porque su abuelo había decidido todo eso sin siquiera decirle algo al respecto. Antes de poder exteriorizar cualquiera de sus dudas el anciano siguió hablando.

\- Debido a que todo a resultado un éxito en los últimos años de los laboratorios se llego al punto en el que debemos expandirnos, como cabeza de toda la organización mi presencia es requerida para estar cuidando aspectos importantes, tanto en mobiliario como en personal por lo cual… estaré ausente por los próximos 8 meses… - Genos observo como todo aquello, a diferencia de lo que había pensado, en realidad le era difícil a su abuelo. – Esto no es fácil para mi Genos, no quisiera tener que dejarte aquí, después de todo yo soy tu familia pero es algo que se había postergado desde hace ya dos años, en un principio pensé en la opción de dejarte solo en la casa pero con los acontecimientos que recientemente me hiciste vivir esa ya no es una posibilidad.

El rubio sintió un pequeño ardorcito en sus mejillas, estaba levemente sonrojado por la vergüenza que aquel episodio de su vida le provocaba, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una mano que bien conocía y se encargaba de despeinarle desde que tenía uso de razón.

\- Genos, eres lo mas preciado que tengo en el mundo, dejarte al cuidado de alguien que apenas conozco no es algo fácil para mí pero Saitama-san demostró ser una persona excepcional y no solo yo pienso eso sobre él, también tu director y otros profesores así como tú mismo. –

Con esto último dicho salieron del auto y mientras el Doctor comenzaba a subir para anunciarle a Saitama que ya estaban allí, el rubio ayudaba al chofer de su abuelo a bajar su equipaje.

El de los ojos dorados se había quedado mudo después de todo lo que su abuelo le exponía, no solo en aquel momento le había explicado la situación, sino que todo el amor que el doctor tenia para su nieto había sido fácilmente palpable para cualquiera, en ese momento, Genos se sentía como el chico más afortunado del planeta.

Después de una despedida simple y que el anciano le explicara algunas cosas al pelinegro, el doctor dejo a su pequeño y rubio nieto en manos de Furukawa-san, el cual al parecer estaba al tanto de toda la situación ya que no parecía sorprendido o alarmado como el rubio.

Lo primero que el rubio noto fue que, en efecto, el departamento en el que vivía su sensei era realmente pequeño, apenas vivirían bien los dos allí, lo segundo que noto fue que sin importar el lugar en el que se encontraran su sensei era el mismo despreocupado que expresaba ser en la escuela lo cual lleno a Genos de una calma inexplicable, si su sensei fuera de alguna otra manera no sabría como asimilarlo y lo último fue que aquel departamento estaba realmente sucio y desordenado, algo en lo que no había reparado la última vez que había estado allí lo cual lo llevaba a pensar en dos cosas:

1.- Su sensei era alguien demasiado flojo y despreocupado.

2.- Su sensei vivía solo.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que las mejillas del ojidorado se tiñeran suavemente de rosa, recordaba la misma sensación cuando fue salvado por el pelinegro y también cuando fue cargado por este, era simple vergüenza y quizás un poco de proxemia, Genos no era alguien muy sociable así que había restringido el contacto físico que tenia con otras personas a meramente lo necesario o peleas así que un contacto más personal con alguien no que fuese su abuelo le causaba una inexplicable vergüenza, posiblemente ocasionada por la falta de contacto humano.

De un momento a otro sintió una mirada clavada en el y su sonrojo solo termino de acentuarse al sentirse descubierto mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Te gusta el udon? –

Esa había sido la pregunta escueta con la que su sensei inicio su primera conversación, Genos no supo en qué momento había sonreído y respondido la pregunta del otro.

Su primera semana viviendo con su sensei había sido mucho más sencilla de lo que había pensado, Genos rápidamente se habituó a su nuevo hogar, así como el se había encargado de la limpieza a la vez que su sensei había salido a comprar alimentos para la despensa armado con varios periódicos de varios centros comerciales así como una pequeña cuponera de esas que reparten de puerta en puerta, fue allí cuando noto que su sensei cuidaba mucho todo el dinero que le llegaba, al parecer el sueldo como maestro no era muy abundante como pudiera parecer.

En la semana ya había aprendido donde estaba todo lo indispensable para la casa y se había encargado de barrer, fregar pisos, aspirar, lavar trastes, lavar ropa entre muchas otras cosas.

Al finalizar aquella semana Saitama le había comprado a Genos un paquete de pudin de vainilla, un postre que si bien sencillo era el favorito del rubio, no sabía cómo Saitama había conseguido aquella información pero suponía que era su manera de decirle gracias y bienvenido.

Así paso rápidamente un mes y Genos no dejaba de asombrarse por cada pequeño detalle que descubría con el paso del tiempo, notaba cosas como que su maestro gustaba de leer mangas de acción y los compraba de reventa o que tenía un pequeño y algo viejo Súper Nintendo en el cual jugaba cuando no tenía demasiado que hacer; otra cosa que noto rápidamente fue que su sensei se ejercitaba a diario, era una rutina normal de ejercicio, 50 abdominales, 50 lagartijas, 50 sentadillas y correr 5 kilómetros todas las mañanas, así como todas las tardes lo repetía. El de los ojos dorados noto rápidamente que no importaba cuanto trabajo tuviera el pelinegro, que tan arto de todo o cansado estuviera, siempre se daba el tiempo para realizar aquella rutina de ejercicio por lo que rápidamente el rubio sumo a la lista de buenas cualidades que había encontrado en su sensei la persistencia.

Descubrió también que el departamento de aquel hombre estaba en una zona bastante problemática de la ciudad por lo cual, la renta era bastante barata, por demás de que aquel complejo de departamentos estaba así abandonado a no ser por un par de ancianos y su sensei que vivían allí; también descubrió que el edificio estaba realmente cerca de donde había sido su última pelea callejera por lo cual deducía que su profesor solo estaba regresando a su hogar cuando le vio allí por casualidad y le salvo.

Aprendió rápidamente a moverse en la cocina ajena ya que aunque su sensei era bueno cocinando no quería dejarle toda la carga de los alimentos a él, así que no solo aprendió a cocinar mas cosas básicas sino que aprendió a hacer diversos platillos tradicionales los cuales parecían ser los favoritos de su maestro.

No fue hasta que mientras colgaba la ropa que había lavado para que se secara noto como ya había dejado de lavar sus pertenencias y las de su profesor por separado, avergonzándose un poco por ese hecho pero sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

Recorrió toda la casa lentamente, sin hacer ruido, era un domingo y no quería despertar a su maestro, noto como a diferencia del día que había llegado, ahora todo estaba ordenado y acomodado, así como dos cosas de todo, todos futones enrollados en los cuales dormían, dos tazas para te en la cocina, dos cepillos de dientes en el cuarto de baño, dos pequeños trastes para los enceres del baño; volvió su mirada a la ropa tendida logrando notar como una playera suya y otra con un gran "Oppai" escrita en el medio ondeaban tranquilamente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Estoy en casa… -

Susurro suavemente para si mismo sintiéndose tranquilo y feliz en aquel diminuto departamento.

* * *

Los amo people

See ya in the next cap.

Vanilla Kiss~


End file.
